


Some Like It Hot

by WaltzingLikeIts1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, POV Alternating, Pining, Teenage Alex Danvers, teenage Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzingLikeIts1698/pseuds/WaltzingLikeIts1698
Summary: Ever since the first season that gifted us with the presence of one Catherine Grant, I could not stop thinking about the many particularities that she possesses. I'm talking about the coffee.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat was my first legitimate ship. First fic; be gentle.

Cat drinks her coffee lukewarm. Some how it doesn't take away the burn.

Coffee is habitual for Cat. It's part of her ritual she's taken on since her younger years. She always ask for the hottest cup. She's overly particular on her coffee's temperature for someone who doesn't drink it until all the warmth has been sucked out of it. She let's the coffee cool in her hands; all just to feel the warmth drain from the cup to her toes.

There has been a change in her routine as of late. And as a creature of habit, it's—irksome to say the least. But then again Cat's never been known not to say exactly what's on her mind. If her years as a talk show host taught her anything, it's that you always want to be the person leading the conversation. But that's besides the point. There's one reason why Cat's entire routine has been tilted on its side. One singular reason. And that reason is blonde.

Kara has been grabbing Cat's coffee order since she first took on the position of being her assistant. Hell she frequents Noonan's so much that Cat has a growing suspicion that they've made her an honorary barista. That's a thought.

Therein lies the problem. Cat will find herself thinking about Kara. Random insipid questions will pop into her head. While driving to Catco, mid sentence in an email. Or in the middle of a board meeting with investors. A question will spring. Something to the effect of, "Look at the sunset. Those glowing hues of yellow and red. Doesn't it look like Kara's smile? Radiant."

On the subject of smiles, Kara has begun drawing tiny smiley faces on her coffee cups. Along with her name scrawled with attention to the swoops and curves, is a childish emoticon. She knows without a doubt it's Kara's doing. The last barista that attempted drawing on her cup had been 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 . And yet here comes Kara one day, brandishing one of those doodled cups with an almost proud smile.

And the coffee inside of those cups. My God. She'll never admit it to Kara, lest she'll grow accustomed to the praise, but the coffee is always the perfect temperature. The first time she took a sip of coffee after Kara took note of how hot Cat liked her drink (there was that whole point made by her throwing out coffee after coffee) , she had to bite down a moan. Thankfully Kara was neither within earshot let alone in her line of vision.

Ever since then her coffee has been just shy of simmering. She's always amazed how regardless of how tepid the coffee has gotten, it still keeps the smooth burn.

She's burning too fast. 

Recently, at nights she replaced the coffee for alcohol. It burns the same. Some nights, it burns even better. Burning liquids bring burning hands, but the hot hands leave cold sheets in the morning. In the mornings she'll usually crave one of Kara's hand delivered coffees. There was this one morning that she was just desperate enough to call Kara on Saturday during one of those mornings after. But no, she couldn't. Instead she let these thoughts percolate like new coffee brewing on top of old coffee until it all but boiled and spilled out.

Kara. Waking up to Kara. Tracing endless lines on her exposed back. Seeing if her hypothesis was correct: that Kara is probably most definitely a morning person. She probably stretches into the sun upon waking. 

This won't do. She won't be one of those pathetic middle aged women going and getting infatuated with their assistant. Their younger assistant. Their totally uninterested, unattainable assistant.

She makes her way to her kitchen island. On instinct alone she grabs for the pot of coffee in the center. Carter would always joke saying she'll, "never have to worry if she suddenly became blind." That "her neurotic tendencies would help her when she needed to rely on muscle memory and mental mapping." She takes a tentative sip. There's something off about the taste. Something's missing, but it'll have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infamous coffee scene from America's beloved show about lawyers and short skirts comes back with a vengeance.

She knows there's no cameras inside the elevator, but she checks anyway. She let's out a sigh to no one. Alex said that she can't keep letting Cat get under her skin. That people like Cat get some sick rise out of pushing people around. 

But that's the thing. Kara has never met any other person like Cat. There's no body else that Kara wants to prove herself to or prove wrong. When she first came to the superhero scene, Cat was her first critic (and fan). Kara has banned Alex from making fun of her reaction to Cat's choosing of her super name. The obliviousness to the whole "girl" fiasco was bad enough, but when a couple of weeks went by and Kara was finally filling in her super boots that's when it happened. The flippant comment of, "that's my girl" made Kara nearly teeter off and into the glass of Cat's office. 

There would've been no explanation for that one. The constant barrage of broken office supplies is easy to wave off, but barreling through glass with not a single abrasion, that's not as easy.

And now that's she's gotten a grip on her powers she's started a dangerous game of using them during office hours. She'll use her flight to get anything Mrs. Grant desires on a whim. Exclusive hard to find bulletproof coffee? No problem. Eggplant parmesan from that Italian restaurant across town. You don't even have to ask. (And most times Cat didn't. Kara just chalked it up to finally growing accustomed to her responsibilities to being Cat's assistant.)

She'll speed read through emails and edits. Alex would always hate her record breaking wpm when they were younger. Eliza had to console Alex and say that her's were just as impressive for a human child. Kara would wholeheartedly agree. Eliza would then remind Kara not to nod her head so eagerly. And that just because she can't break her neck, it is unsettling to see her daughter's head move at that velocity. 

And now here she was hurdling closer and closer to the bullpen, seriously contemplating using her heat vision to warm up Mrs. Grant coffee. If she had to see Cat throw away another cup of coffee without so much as a sip, she'll literally throw herself into the sun.

She let out another deep audible sigh. Sighing through Kryptonian lungs had it's perks. 

OK, so she's doing this.

She lowered her glasses and gave Mrs. Grant's coffee a quick little zap. The thought of any side effects suddenly rushed to Kara just as the elevator door dinged open. Kara thought maybe she can superspeed back to Noonan's without Mrs. Grant noticing.

"KIERA."

Sometimes Kara swears to Rao that Mrs. Grant is the one with super senses.  
In signature Danvers' style, Kara makes her way to Mrs. Grant's office with slouched shoulders and an ever obedient, "Yes, Mrs. Grant?"

"Kiera, did you have a hard time?"

"Hard time?"

"Yes. Did you have a hard time grinding the coffee beans yourself?"

"N-no, Mrs. Grant."

Cat let out a disgruntled sigh and that was the end of the conversation.  
Cat stretches out her hand and expertly lifts one eyebrow up.

Kara is immediately transfixed. She's left wondering if all humans can inhabit an emotion with a minute change in facial expression and an elegant extension of an arm. 

Remembering that Cat very much dislikes having to wait, Kara falls out of her stupor and all but shoves the expectant woman her drink.

With a tsk to the lack of grace, Cat dismisses Kara with a "that will be all."  
"Of course Mrs. Grant."

Thankful for her newly attuned social cues, Kara makes haste for the door. Once on the other side, Kara's stiff shoulders relax. On instinct, Kara listens in on Cat, waiting for her reaction.  
Rao.

Was that—did she just hear Mrs. Grant moan? No. That couldn't be it.  
Kara continues to listen in rationalizing to herself it's only to make sure her hearing is working correctly.  
There it goes again! 

So it turns out Kryptonians are not immune to blushing. 

Kara's stiff shoulders are back in full force. She robotically makes her way back to her desk. She sits down (it's more like a bag of potatoes being dumped onto her chair). She turns her computer monitor and lowers her chair so that most of her body is hidden. As sly as Kara can be, she lowers her glasses and uses her x-ray vision. 

Rao. Oh. Rao. 

Kara makes a mental note to make sure there is always foamed milk in all of Mrs. Grant's future coffee order as she sees Mrs. Grant lick the tiny amount of foam left on her lips. 

Again transfixed, Kara watches as Cat's head is thrown back while her eyes flutter close. One of Cat's hand skates across the thin gold necklace she's wearing and begins playing with it. Again another content hum is heard. 

Kara subconsciously matches the noise.

Well this is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, uninterested? Sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. Discussion. More confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you write an entire chapter of grand gestures and proclamations of love because straight or queer questioning girls or whatever are mind numbingly confusing. Like y'all are valid and everything, and we have sworn off catching feelings for ya'll, but damn. Right? Just damn. Anyway. Read on.

"You're so human."

"Kara."

Kara's had enough. 

Weeks have passed since Kara's been using her powers at work. Weeks since noticing how Cat likes her coffee. Weeks of trying to make Cat's life the easiest it can be. And of course, Kara isn't saying that Cat owes her anything. It's just that it's frustrating. 

Cat is frustrating Kara. Beyond the usual amount. Because Kara can see Cat. Almost a year of watching Cat. Looking at her. Looking for nonverbal cues. Like when she needs an extra strength tylenol instead of a regular strength one.

It's when she starts sighing heavily while reviewing layouts. That's the first step. It's followed by Cat rubbing continuous circles into her temple. Next, she'll reach for the cup closest to her desk. It's full of m&m's. She'll sigh again because it isn't something stronger. She'll then look wistfully to the single bottle of bourbon she keeps at the bar.

Kara picks up on theses things, so that's how she knows that Cat is holding back. Not to toot her own horn, but Kara is aware of how she looks. By Earth and Krypton standards, she's beautiful.  
Physically.

She remembers Alex mapping out the symmetry of her face when they were teenagers. Alex gruffed at how much more symmetrical Kara's face was than her's. Kara assured her that that wasn't true. 

"Alexandria, I think you're beautiful too. I like how when you smile you get this smart look in your eyes. It looks like trouble. Like you're planning something."

"Alex."

"Alex?" 

"You can call me Alex. My friends do."

Kara immediately gave her soon to be signature puppy eyes. Quick to diffuse the heaviness—and really Alex didn't want to make Kara cry. If only for the fact it's messy. And loud.

"Besides only Mom calls me Alexandria when she's upset at me. So just call me Alex, okay?"

Kara nods her head vigorously.

God she really looks like a puppy.

So she knows she's attractive. She also knows that Cat's gaze has started to linger. And that's how they're here. After hours, beginning an argument that for all intents and purposes, is no longer work related.

"You are. You're so human. What is it? Is it your shared societal notion that fluidity in sexuality doesn't exist? Or are you too scared to admit how you feel? Is Catherine Grant finally scared of something?"

"Kara."

It was only her name but it was as strong as a warning as any. Here's where Kara would normally concede. Normally being the key word. But as the night is going thus far, nothing's fucking normal. So Kara does the opposite.

"Again."

Cat doesn't know how to respond. Again, this is abnormal. 

"Say it again."

Confusion clouds her face momentarily, but then it softens in recognition. 

"Kara."

It's spoken so lightly. It's reverent almost. Kara closes her eyes. The content hum that leaves her mouth is almost an amen.

"Cat."

You probably guessed it by now, but yup not normal.

"Cat."

"Kara's going for two. Bold," Cat thought. 

"Please say my full name."

Now it's Cat's turn to release a shudder of a breath.

Never one to do as she's told. Cat gives her a prelude to the answer Kara wants. Still trying to give Kara an out for the line that's about to be crossed.

"Now, Kara. Darling, are you aware of what you're asking? Of the implications of this," she gesticulates with a flick of her wrist, "entire conversation? Hmm? Because accusing someone of being quote on quote, too human is a pretty alien thing to say.

Kara makes to answer. Cat cuts her off.

"Alien in the sense of not normal of course. Heaven forbid I accuse you of being say, a certain blonde cape crusader who begrudgingly looks amazing in leather red boots, yet again. Right, Kara?"

Eyes doing the full front of her pleading, Kara just says one word. 

"Please."

Cat, jumping to give Kara anything and everything, willingly complies."

"Kara. Kara Zor-El. Do you really think I'm scared of loving you? Of admitting that I've probably always have been in love with you ever since the moment you surpassed the first lobbed obstacle set before you? Most of them by me. That even before you took up the mantle of National City's Girl of Steel that I haven't been utterly and thoroughly impressed by you? The Kara Danvers side of you."

God, Cat might regret this whole professing proclamation if Kara keeps looking at her like that. She soilders on.

"Kara Zor-El, you are smart. You are talented. And astonishing. All of you. Both halves. How many times am I going to have to say it for you to accept it?"

A bubble laugh escaped Kara's lips. 

"God, that must mean she's happy, right? Get it together Cat. This is just like reading another person you've interviewed before," Cat thought.

"Do you mean that?"

"Kara, darling, when have you ever known me to say something I don't mean?"

"Never. Do you think- can I kiss you right now?"

"God, yes."

And so they kiss. It's a lot of teeth. They can't stop smiling. Kara's smile is too contagious and honestly Cat's just so fucking happy.

They kiss and it's not to a fading sunset, but to fading office lights in the buildings around Catco. If they're both honest, it's kinda perfect. However much of a headache it'll be for HR, it's nice that their first kiss was on Cat's balcony in Cat's office. Cat's office being the first place Ms. "ordinary" Kara Danvers walked in for her interview with Cat. 

Cat starts thinking about the new job that Kara will need. No, she won't fire her. She's not a sleaze of a CEO, but she definitely can't continue this with Kara if she's in a position of any capacity of authority. Professionally at least. And she remembers where's she's at. Inside Kara's embrace. And what she's doing. Kissing Kara. And all the logistics can wait till the following work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos. I was violently typing to the point of carpal tunnel(?) Thoughts?  
> P.S. The weekly Straight Girls Anonymous has been moved up. Something about a "recent incident".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you envisioned that one Ally Mcbeal scene. You know the one I'm talking about.


End file.
